Depression
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: 'They've all abandoned me, left me, alone to rot…Hatred, despair, resignation...There was no longer a flicker of hope, It seemed to have sizzled and died…Along with the pain of love I've hold out for him…He took it, he played with it, he left me now…to rot. Everything I saw now was dark, cold, unfeeling….'


**A/N: I was feeling a bit...sadistic. I wanted to write a poem on how much Sasuke broke her that night. That if she hadn't gotten a goal in mind, if she hadn't had a bit of a backbone to suck it up and try to bring him back even if it meant knocking him unconscious to do so. Don't you people ever wonder why she didn't break down and be all depressed and stuff when he left? Well, I want to show that side of her. The uncertain side, the depression phase, the I-am-all-alone-in-the-world kind of drama. To me, I find this poem quite funny, LOL seriously. But I don't know with you people. **

**On another note, I'm trying to write some of the stories I thought about. Check out my profile. I think the stories I thought up are awesome. But, still difficult for me to write though. **

**And FYI, I am NOT depressed or whatever you guys are thinking when you read this poem (later/now?). When I write poems, I never channel myself in them, more like the character that I am portraying. And I am portraying a sad, and whimpy Sakura so understand that or I'll...*sigh* Ignore that.**

**I really like to write poems with this type of genre. Its fun to write about anguish and the world going against you. Totally worth it. **

**Ok, I should stop here now. Please review on what you think of the poem! _WELL PLACED_ criticism are welcomed! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I am just using one of their characters as a medium. This is NOT technically a Fanfiction in its own rights, but it does have hints of Sakura and Sasuke in it (if you squint SUPER hard). **

**P/S: And if you people out dare think that you can use this poem...I lay the claim right now. **

**"THIS IS MY POEM! I WROTE IT SO PISS OFF! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RE-EDIT IT OR SOMETHING! I'LL あなたを殺す!"**

**That is all. Please read it! And REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corpse<strong>

That night when you left me,

You've unknowingly condemned me

To a life of resentment and anger

To a life of deep-seated melancholy

You, condemned me, to a life

Of living death.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorrow<span>**

The barriers surrounding me crashed around my very ears,

It was deafening, it left me with a slight ringing in my ears.

I was curled up in the corner, sobbing, always sobbing,

I can't seem to stop it from ever escaping, flowing,

It fell, and splattered everywhere, leaving behind a wet mess

A horrible mess, I was a mess…I was broken…I was… broken…shattered…

No mattered how hard I tried, I could not seem to put them back together,

They turned shambles in my hands, at the slightest touch, it…broke.

I no longer dare hope… the naïvety to fantasies of ever coming back…

I am no longer…no longer, the happy girl they have known me as

I am no longer…no longer…never ever…

I can't seem to hold back any longer…I let it all out, everything

I let myself be drowned till me neck in my sorrows

Till I was dead to the world; Till I was dead to my soul,

Till I was nothing but a tattered weeping victim of sorrow

That was trapped, shackled within the chaining confinements

Of a slowly maddening mind…trapped to suffer…alone…

Trapped forever…alone by the chains…

You have condemned me, my body, my soul, my will

Forever to live a life of living death.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Abondonement<strong>

It's been too long, too long…the silence…was deafening.

None of them had come to console me, fix me,

They've all abandoned me, left me, alone to rot…

Hatred, despair, resignation…their all around me,

They blanket me, shrouded me, their whispering…soothing.

I felt myself sinking further down, till I was far down below,

Down below…till the surface was no longer within my sights.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hopeless<strong>

There was no longer a flicker of hope within me,

It seemed to have sizzled and died the moment he left me…

Along with the pain of love I've hold out for him…

He took it, he played with it, he left me now…to rot.

As darkness took hold of my very being, I felt a numbing sensation

Traveling up my spine…It was wet, it was unwelcomed…it was…dark.

The light seems far away now, from where I'm standing,

It now resemble nothing more than a distant fantasy,

Pushed, shoved aside to the farthest dark recesses of my mind,

Where it now mumbles incoherent thoughts…as it stayed there

Irrevocably broken.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Existing<strong>

...I wonder sometimes, why I was made to exist, to breathe, to talk,

To be born in the world that had thrown me a dart I could never have dodged...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Darkness<strong>

There was a loud knock at the door, but I made no move to open it,

I was far too gone, too deep, too drenched in the gushing falls of my sorrows,

I hear nothing, I see nothing, I feel nothing…and I can't help be…nothing.

The knocking continued, but I pay it no mind, to loss in my own swirl of inner thoughts,

Everything I saw was dark, cold, unfeeling…just like him.

Everything I hear was devoid, senseless, emotionless…just like him.

Everything I felt, the fear, the resignation, the hope, the depression…

I lost the light, my happiness, my strength…he sapped me of it…he turned me like this…

I the tingling sensation was returning…It's numbing my mind…it'…it's…soothing…

I closed my eyes, and again I fall till I was far below, far from where the light dwells,

Into darkness, it was…embracing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Memories<strong>

Time was an un-relative concept for me…Months could've passed, I won't even take notice.

It escaped me for how long I had barricaded myself away from the Sun, the light…the outside.

The thought of the world beyond my solitude was a mere memory now,

A distant memory…

It was there, somewhere…in the back of my mind, moving and circling restlessly, waiting

For me to grasp it with both hands, holding tight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Knocking<strong>

I stirred awake from my fitful slumber…the knocking was back, un-relentless as ever.

I did not want to move.

I did not want to answer it.

I lay there, still, waiting for the knocking to cease, and leave me…at peace…

But the knocking did not stop as time passed by...

_Knock knock knock knock knock…_

The knocking never ceased…it did not stop…why doesn't it stop?

_Knock knock knock knock knock…_

It was a never-ending rhythm…it did not stop, it did not changed…not once.

It remained un-changingly constant.

_Knock knock knock knock knock…_

It slowly driving me insane, making me slip into madness at times…

I whimpered, I screamed…I want it to stop! I want it all…to stop…

I sobbed, it was unending torture…I want it to stop.

_Knock knock knock knock knock…_

'Leave me alone! P-please j-just l-leave me be!', it was scaring me…it didn't stop…

Not once. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, very sad. Bo-HOO! Well, that's the end of that. I love the knocking part. Very nice, ne?<strong>

**Ok, now p****lease review! I want to know what you all think of it! And I'll say it again, _WELL CONSTRUCTED_criticism are welcomed!**

**Your Ever Deathly Poet,**

**-Seth**


End file.
